shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kite
'''The Kite '''is the eleventh episode of Series 1. Synopsis A kite shows up in the sheep's field, but gets stuck in a tree. Shaun and the flock work to get it down. Plot The episode starts when Shaun and the Flock are eating grass and Bitzer looks at his clipboard. Suddenly, a kite with a dragon appears in Mossy Bottom Farm. Shaun spots the kite. It is blowing along with the wind. The flock starts running away from it (everyone except Shaun, who chases it) when it hits Bitzer and knocks him over. Shaun eventually catches it but ends up flying along with it until it gets caught in the tree. Shaun then falls into the grass. After that, he thinks about using a trampoline to get it, so he gets an old bed mattress out of the junk pile and starts using it as a trampoline. Eventually all the sheep except Shirley (who is trying to eat the mattress) are jumping and trying to reach to the kite. Shaun draws a tree on a chalkboard with the kite hanging from it and draws a staircase leading up to it. The flock manages to be the stairs and Shaun holds the stick to try and get the kite down. Meanwhile, Bitzer is doing a drumroll. Nuts sees a bee and runs away screaming. Shaun jumps down from the tree and falls into the grass again. Timmy sits and watches a ladybug crawl through the grass but Shaun picks him up and uses him as an eraser to clean the chalkboard. He then puts Timmy down on top of the ladybug and he sneezes. Shaun then draws a picture of a sheep flying into the tree, catapulted from the tree in front of it. The flock pulls that tree down so Shaun can try to get to the kite. Shirley bites the rope holding the tree back and Shaun flies into the air, misses the kite, and flies through the tree's leaves, and falls down into the pig’s hideout. The kite then flies out of the tree and onto the ground, right in front of Shirley, who eats the kite. The flock gets upset about Shirley eating the kite, and then they spot a bunch of balloons with smiley faces flying around. This time Shaun doesn't try to get them down. Instead, he and Bitzer have a cup of tea together. The episode ends with the flock chasing the balloons until dusk. Gallery The Kite title card.jpg Characters * Shaun * The Flock * Timmy * Shirley * The Farmer * Timmy's Mother * Bitzer Trivia * A worm and a bone that Bitzer buried are shown at one point when Shaun falls down to the ground. * It is revealed that Timmy likes ladybugs. * The Farmer makes a cameo appearance when drinking his coffee and reading his newspaper. * This marks the first appearance of the bee. But it is only one bee. The hundred one is seen in Buzz Off Bees. Errors * When Shaun falls down to the pigsty, no pigs are beating him up. Since they didn't appear despite Shaun falling down into the pigsty. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes